What You Didn't Know
by anime-freak201
Summary: Kurama's parents set him a blind marriage. He loves Hiei though. What if hiei's not really the gender.. i mean.. who we all thought? NON YAOI! ... disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters
1. he's a what?

What You Didn't Know  
  
Summery: Kurama's parents set a blind wedding for him. He loves Hiei though. What if Hiei isn't who we all thought he was?  
  
Chapter one...  
Kurama's house  
  
"Shuichi... your father and I have decided that we would like to see you married before we pass away. Since you currently don't have any relationship, we found a nice girl for you to settle down with. The wedding is in three months," Shiori announced.  
  
"... You got me engaged with someone I don't even know? But... But... But... MOM!!! I don't want to get married! I like being single..." Kurama whined.  
  
"I think you might be surprised. You know her if I'm not much mistaken."  
  
"...............A girl I know? shivers Okay, I'm scared now. I'm going up to my room now, and live up being single while I can."  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"Just a bit, but hey, most kids would be," Kurama said, in a falsely cheery tone.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
'Oh, lovely. Just wonderful. Shiori had been able to see what the others could not. I wasn't who I seemed and she had noticed. Though I had managed to keep it from the others for so long... She had known instantly. I guess it paid off though... I finally had Kurama for my own,' Hiei thought while staring into the starry night sky.  
  
"Hiei... It's getting late. Aren't you coming in for the night?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No. I'll come in later. Right now I'd like my peace," Hiei replied.  
  
"Oh... Sorry to bother you then," Yukina said.  
  
'Who ever put this spell on me to make me appear male was a blessing. I preferred not being ogled at by all the perverts in these worlds. The thing is... Shiori should have seen me as a guy. KoEnma was the only one who was supposed to know I was a she. Well... Whatever. Fuck it. She knew... That's that,' Hiei thought as he headed inside.  
  
Genkai watched Hiei as he entered the temple.  
  
"Going to take a shower, Hiei? You look like you ran through a mud pit over and over again," Genkai said laughing.  
  
"That could have to do with the fact that it reined all day. Or that it reined everyday for the past week. Yes, I'm going to go shower. Now leave me the hell alone," Hiei said grumpily, as he headed towards the shower. 


	2. next thing on da plans

Disclaimer this is for the first chapter too I so do not own any of the yu yu hakusho characters. If I did I would be one happy person.  
  
Note Hiei will be she instead of he when he is in his actual form (female)  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Kurama's Room  
  
Kurama sat upon his bed looking at photos of him and the gang.  
  
'I wish for nothing more than to some how convince my mom to pull the  
wedding off. I didn't want a woman to stop me from being a twenty some  
year old. These years were meant for fun. Now they were going to be  
worthless. Well, best get some sleep. A lot of work to do tomorrow,"  
Kurama thought, putting away the photo album and going to sleep.  
  
Genkai's Temple The Next Morning  
  
'What to wear while I go shopping... And do I take off the spell for  
now... Yes. I needed to get my dress sized up anyway. Ooooooo! Yes,  
this will go with my mini skirt!' Hiei thought, while she put on a tank  
top that said 'Goddess' with a pleated, dark gray mini skirt.  
  
She put on a pair of strappy high heels that matched the gray of the  
mini.  
  
'Now... As for getting away without being seen...' Hiei thought as she  
dove out the window, landing on her feet, and running to the mall.  
  
The Mall Noon  
  
'Okay, so off to find a tuxedo. Grr, Mom, grr. Wait...' Kurama  
thought, turning to stare at a woman he just passed.  
  
'She looks a lot like... Hiei,' Kurama thought as she turned to look at  
him.  
  
"Ummm... Is there a problem sir?" Hiei asked in her highly feminine  
voice.  
  
"Uh... No... I just... Are you related to... To a guy named Hiei by any  
chance?" Kurama asked.  
  
"............No," Hiei answered coldly, turning and walking away.  
  
"O... Kay then..." Kurama murmured under his breath, and continued to the  
tuxedo shop.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN tell me what u think so far and please review... 


	3. at the mall

Disclaimer I still own none of the characters but I do own Regina... She is so mine. Take Hiei, Kurama, Shiori, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, but Regina is all mine.  
  
Ch.3  
  
Dress Shop – The Mall  
  
"...Bust is 42 inches...Hips are 35 inches...Waist is 24 inches...and where did you want it to end?" The dressmaker asked.  
  
"Three inches below my knees, thanks Regina," Hiei said, smiling.  
  
"Ah, yes. Very individual style. It so fits you Hiei. Same with lace up front and white knee high combat boots. I must add... Wear white fishnet stockings with this dress," Regina said with a smile.  
  
"That would look awesome! Thanks! Oh and you'll be able to come to my wedding... To be my maid of honor... right?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I should be able to. Oh, by the way... While I may be able to finish this dress today, the tiara and veil won't be done until Friday. I'll stop by Genkai's temple to give it to you," Regina said.  
  
"Ummm... You know how that spell makes me look like a guy when I don't want to be seen as a girl?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Regina answered.  
  
"Well, around the temple I keep the spell on. Too many people who would give away my secret. So... I'll have the spell on," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll hide it in my stuff and stay the night then," Regina said cheerily. "It'll be just like old times. Before you got involved with all those nigens."  
  
"Yeah. Just like before. We could stay up all night talking about guys and listening to good music! It would be so cool. I was planning on telling Genkai and Yukina I was a girl tonight anyway," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay. Give me an hour of full concentration and your dress will be done. Sound good?" Regina said, all business like.  
  
"Okay," Hiei said cheerily.  
  
Tuxedo Shop  
  
"Sir... Personally, I think light blue would look much better than the white or black tuxedoes," a store clerk said.  
  
"Ummm... Thanks, I think," Kurama said.  
  
'Now... For the black dress shoes...' Kurama thought as he left for the shoe store.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN hahahahahahaha! Another chapter written on a hot, boring summer day. Please review and give your opinions on what YOU think should happen later on in the story. 


	4. YOU'RE NOT HIEI!

Disclaimer I so do not own any characters in the yu yu hakusho series.  
  
Ch.4  
  
Shoe Shop – The Mall  
  
Kurama walked into the shoe shop, only to see the woman who looked like Hiei trying on different white high heels. He walked past her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Is there a problem, Kurama?" Hiei asked looking up from the pair of shoes she was looking at.  
  
Kurama stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.  
  
"H- how did you..."  
  
"Easy. I know you better than you know me," Hiei said, turning back to the pair of shoes she was looking at.  
  
She put them back in the box and brought them to the clerk, paying for them and leaving.  
  
Back At The Dress Shop  
  
"Regina? How soon until you get off?" Hiei asked.  
  
"15 minutes. Why?" Regina answered.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if I could get a ride home from you. Can I?" Hiei asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah. Help me clean up around here for the next employees. Otherwise they'll get pissy and whine to management," Regina answered again.  
  
"Okay!!!" Hiei said cheerily, getting straight to work.  
  
Genkai's Temple – The Steps  
  
"Holy shit!" Hiei shouted, halfway up the steps to the temple. "These steps gasp are way harder gasp to climb gasp in high heels!"  
  
Yukina ran to the edge of the temple steps and laughed hysterically at the person dragging huge bags up the steps.  
  
"Need a little help there?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. That just might be nice," Hiei yelled back.  
  
Yukina ran down to Hiei and grabbed one of the bags.  
  
"So... Who are you and what brings you to Genkai's temple?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I'm Hiei. You know me Yuki. I live here," Hiei said.  
  
Yukina stopped in her tracks. "H- Hiei? No! That's not possible... You're a girl! You're supposed to be a guy! What happened?" Yukina screeched in disbelief.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story when we get inside, Yuki," Hiei said.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN haha yet another chapter done! Please... review and give me some ideas for later in the story! It would help greatly! Thx for reading!!! 


	5. the truth revealed

Disclaimer Once again, I am admitting that I own none of the yu yu hakusho characters in my story.  
  
Inside the Temple – Hiei's Room   
  
"So... You were going to tell me what happened to you to turn you into a girl," Yukina said worriedly.  
  
"Yuki... I've been holding a deep secret from you from the very beginning. You never had a brother... You had a sister. A spell was put on her while the two of you were in Hina's womb... And... Well... I'm your twin sister," Hiei said looking away.  
  
"Go on... I know that there's more for you to tell me," Yukina replied.  
  
Hiei sighed. "It was someone close to mom and that's all I know of who put the spell on me. I never quite figured why that someone put the spell on me. However, I learned how to control the spell around the time I stopped traveling with the thieves who raised me. The skill helped me greatly. I survived only because of looking male, and it eventually just became me. I had spent all my childhood male and I was so used to it that I just normally stayed male. I became known as male, but truly I am as female as you or Botan."  
  
"So you weren't kidding when you said that you couldn't find my brother... And you hid the fact from me that I never had one. Also hiding the fact that you're my sister. You really can be a bastard. I thought a lot more of you than that. I guess I was just foolish," Yukina said coldly.  
  
"I- I- I can explain. You see-"  
  
"No. I understand. You didn't want to know me. I might have dragged you down," Yukina said, tearing up.  
  
"No, no, no... That's not it. It's just that-"  
  
"Shove it! Leave me alone!" Yukina shouted as she burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
'Great. How did I know that that would happen? I shouldn't have even bothered telling the truth,' Hiei thought as she left her room to find Genkai.  
  
Temple Living Room   
  
Genkai heard Hiei enter and turned around, expecting to see the Hiei we all knew and fawned over. What she saw shocked her into silence.  
  
Hiei walked over to the chair by the fireside.  
"Genkai? Am I really that horrible? So bad that I thought I was protecting my sister and yet- and yet I really was just hurting myself and her the whole time?" Hiei asked, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Hiei? No. Not at all. You just tend to do what you think would make others that you care about happy. You don't see what they see. That doesn't make you horrible though. Why? What happened?" Genkai answered.  
  
"I – I told Yuki the truth. I told her I was really a girl and that I was her twin sister and that she didn't have a brother. A spell that had been put on me before my birth just made it seem so. Now she hates me," Hiei said, breaking down into violent sobs.  
  
"She rejected you then... Hmmmmmm... That does seem to be a problem. Would you like me to talk to her?"  
  
"No. I- I'll be fine. I- I just need to get over the shock. I'll be better once the thought sinks in."  
  
"............ You wouldn't know who Shiori is having marry Kurama, would you?" Genkai asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. She- she wanted me to marry him. Although he isn't supposed to know that. He isn't even supposed to know that I'm a girl," Hiei said looking up. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Listen, and listen well. Do not let Yukina catch wind of that. She will blow everything if she finds that out. She is in love with him and isn't afraid to fight dirty to get him. I will guard your secret and wish you the best of luck, but you should get going to bed. It will help a lot," Genkai said.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I should get going to sleep. If you do talk to her then please make sure she doesn't blow my secret?" Hiei answered, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Of course. Now get to bed," Genkai commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hiei said laughing a bit as she headed up to bed.  
  
Yukina's Room   
  
'I hate him. I hate him more than I hate to see people killing. I hate him so much. I would be much happier to see him dead. Now I have to call him a she though. Ha! She is a disgrace to all women. I hope to see him rot in hell. I wish KoEnma would throw him in spirit jail. For all the things she's done. I hate her... I will kill her with my own hands. I swear upon all in this world that matters to me. I will kill her myself...' Yukina thought as she lay upon her bed fuming over how Hiei had hid such important information from her.  
TBC....  
  
AN sorry. I would have updated sooner but I haven't had enough time to type up any new chapters. I will try updating about once a week from here out though due to school being so close to beginning.l8r. 


	6. kidnapped!

Disclaimer- still own none of the characters.

_**A Brightly Lighted Room **_

Hiei woke up to blinding lights. "What the..."

"Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep long enough?" Yusuke said.

"What the fuck. Yusuke where am I?" Hiei asked not noticing that she was still a girl.

"KoEnma's place. How do you know my name?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"...............No comment," Hiei answered realizing her mistake.

KoEnma walked in right then. "Heya there Hi... Hikura." KoEnma said.

'Phew... that was a close one.' He thought.

"Hi your royal diaper pants. You mind telling me why you kidnapped me?" Hiei asked.

"You were being followed by very naughty demons who wanted you for naughty reasons... Must have found out your secret, huh?" KoEnma said giggling as he said it.

"Bite me. Hard. That's not funny. I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you watching over me like I'm a pet kitten. I'm not helpless," Hiei replied glaring.

"...Are you so sure on that one? You act like one. Especially around Kurama..." KoEnma said slyly.

"..................DIE BASTARD!!!!! WHAT? DO YOU PEEP ON ME IN THE SHOWER TOO?!" Hiei screeched.

"...............No. Why would I do that? You're not that good looking. I prefer to spy on Botan," KoEnma said shutting up immediately afterwards.

"That's sick. Why don't you just date her already? I can tell she's diggin' you," Yusuke said.

"You should be talking detective. What do you call what you do to Keiko? Is that not known as molesting?" Hiei asked severely pissed because of KoEnma.

"...............How would you know that I'm a spirit detective? And what do you know about me and Keiko?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I- I- I- I found out from KoEnma. He told me everything," Hiei said hurriedly.

"Uh... Yeah. I told her everything..." KoEnma said covering for Hiei.

"WHAT??!! WHAT DID YOU ALL TELL HER? AND WHAT ABOUT HER AND KURAMA!??" Yusuke yelled.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! I CAN TELL HER WHAT I WANT!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT I CAN'T!!!" KoEnma yelled back.

"Okay. I'm leaving now. Buh bye all you crazy nutters. I'll be back some day. Later," Hiei said as she left the room.

_**-Kurama's House-**_

"Shuichi! Your friend is here! Come in Hiei," Shiori said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Shiori," Hiei said as Kurama came running down the stairs.

"Oh Hiei! It's you! I thought it might be Yusuke or Kuwabara here to pick on me a little more," Kurama said as he saw Hiei.

"About what? Your roses again?" Hiei said as Shiori left the room.

"No. I have to get married. There's two months to go until the wedding. I've needed to talk to you, but you're never around. Would you please be my best man? You're my best friend and if I have to get married I want you to be there," Kurama said.

"In two months? I'm going to be in another wedding then... I may be able to make it to yours though. I can't guarantee I'll be there so I can't be your best man. The most I can guarantee is that I may be there," Hiei said.

"But- but- but- I'm your best friend... Who is more important than me? You can't possibly leave me to marry a girl I don't even know without you there! That's not possible...you wouldn't... You couldn't...How could you even consider not being able to be there?" Kurama said in a panic.

Hiei's eyes flashed fire at those words. "**_I _**am more important than you are for some things. **_I_** have a wedding. That wedding is with the one I love. Yes. I would put myself before you for some things. We may be best friends, but you do not own me nor do I own you. I will TRY to be there. That is all I can do. If that isn't enough then kiss off. I will leave you to your thoughts if you want to hold things like that against me."

"No! Hiei, I'm sorry. I'm just a little down in the dumps right now. I wasn't ready for commitment," Kurama admitted.

"Oh, please... Spare me. Like I care to sympathize people for what they don't want. Believe me Kurama... Committing your self to one person doesn't leave you down in the dumps... Wallowing in self-pity does. Remember that... As advice from a close friend..." Hiei replied.

"............"

"Trust one who knows, but I suppose I'll stay here. I owe your mother that much," Hiei said.

"......... Why do you owe my mother staying for dinner?" Kurama asked.

"Although you have my deepest respect, that is none of your business," Hiei answered.

"You are such a bastard, Hiei. It's like you two know something I don't," Kurama said.

"I know more than you give me credit for, fox."

'Psycho!!!!'

"Boys! Dinner's done!" Shiori yelled from the kitchen.

Hiei gave Kurama one last glance before he walked into the dining room. Kurama followed not long afterwards.

TBC...

AN- sorry. I meant to update a lot sooner but my family had me helping all week so I worked on this chapter bit by bit. Please review!!!! And oh yea.... Hiei was a guy in the last scene if you couldn't tell... Sorry I forgot to include that.


	7. EVIL!

Disclaimer- I do not and never will own yu yu hakusho...sigh

Ch.7

_**-Dinner at Kurama's-**_

'He still hasn't figured it out... He's trying to and it's driving him crazy, but he still hasn't found out my little secret... Let him try. I'd like to see him fail at figuring out whom he is to marry. It would be amusing, yes, but will I slip up and fall so close to the finish? Only time will tell...'

"Hiei? Are you feeling okay? You had this faraway look in your eyes..." Shiori asked, looking rather concerned.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking. That's all," Hiei answered. He looked up suddenly just noticing that two people were missing. "Where's Suichi and ummm..."

"Oh, my husband has to work later this week. Suichi is at a friend's house for the night," Shiori replied, smiling.

"Hiei... Wow... You remembered my step brother's name... and said more than one word... That's rather impressive," Kurama said, amazed.

Hiei's eye twitched. "I'm not dumb. I know what his name is. I'm here often enough getting bothered by, and bothering, him. Or did you forget that one time I babysat him while you were on vacation," Hiei said, hurt.

Kurama cringed. "Sorry, sorry... I forgot. I'm only human you know," Kurama said, daring Hiei to say otherwise around Shiori.

"Hn. Well, that seems to be the biggest lie I've ever heard... Oops... Did that slip?" Hiei said, with the evil glint in his eye.

Shiori choked on mashed potatoes. "WHAT?!?!?!" she screamed.

"Kurama, care to explain to her? Or shall I?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother I'll explain after Hiei leaves," Kurama said.

"Awe... Don't want to yell around me? What a shame. I don't see why you didn't tell her yet. She deserves to know," Hiei thought out loud with a shrug.

"Yeah. I deserve to know and choose whomever I please to marry. I didn't get that chance though. Although you are right. She does deserve to know. Thus why I plan on telling her after you leave Mr. I-Do-As-I-Please," Kurama replied spitefully.

"Yeah, you know me well. I must be going soon though. I have plans. Regina will be waiting for me. Night Shiori, night fox," Hiei said, holding back a grin.

_**-Genkai's Temple-**_

Yukina ran to answer the door. As she opened the door she saw Regina who had brought along her duffel bag for the few days she was spending there.

"Hello. May I ask whom you are looking for?" Yukina asked in her usual cheery tone.

"Ummm, yeah. Is Hiei here?" Regi asked.

Yukina's eyes narrowed. "Oh, him. Up the stairs. Last door down the hall," she said icily.

Regina cringed inwardly. 'Did I say something that upset her or something? Or does she just hold this incurable hate towards all girls who come to visit Hiei? Whatever.' She thought as she continued up to Hiei's room.

Hiei heard a knock on the door, knowing already that it was Regina.

"Come in Regina," he said.

Regi walked in. "Ummm, I think I might have pissed Yukina off just a bit. She seemed extremely angry when I asked for you..." she said, cringing as she said it.

"It's okay. She's already pissed at me so it doesn't matter. You brought the stuff right?" Hiei said, unfazed.

"Oh!! Yeah, right here," Regi said, as she brought out the wedding supplies she had been assigned to bring.

"Thank you! You are such a lifesaver. I don't know how I survived without you!" Hiei gushed, hugging Regina out of pure joy.

'So Hiei has got stuff going for that little witch... Wouldn't that just break poor Kurama's heart. To think that his love for the past few years is really a woman and is in love with another woman. Ha! Just wait until I call him!!!' Yukina thought as she sat in the kitchen seething over the new woman who had come for her older sister.

Yukina picked up the phone and dialed Kurama's number. "Ah yes... Is Shuichi there? -Silence as the person on the phone got Kurama- Hey Kurama? Yeah... It's an emergency. Get here as soon as you can.


	8. the truth is out there

Disclaimer- Still no own...slowly realizing that...

Ch.8

_**-Genkai's Kitchen-**_

"What was so pressing?" Kurama asked. "Did Hiei hurt himself or something?"

Yukina laughed. "If only. Gods, you'd assume he's invulnerable to death...but no, I'd never be that fortunate..."

"I beg your pardon? It seems you wish him dead... Do you hate him so?" Kurama asked, doubtful to the thought.

"And if I do?" Yukina asked with a distant gaze.

"That would be quite the shame...he loves you more than you will ever know," Kurama replied.

Yukina gave him a bitter look. "And what do you know of love? You're in love with a woman who pretends to be a man. She's not even in love with you," She said in an acid tone.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurama asked, completely lost for once.

Yukina was in tears by now. "Hiei's a girl..." She looked up into Kurama's eyes. "My older _sister_. I thought that women held compassion... He hid the fact that he was related to me _and_ that I had no older brother. Tell me how that would hurt _you._ Tell me that it holds no effect on you. I dare you. For if you do I know you lie... It must hurt to have found that your true love is really a woman...worse yet, that she is into another woman."

"What? No, you lie. That can't be true...and yet it must be. It would explain so much... Where is he...or rather she?" Kurama asked.

Yukina looked away. "In her room with Regina." Kurama gave her a questioning look. "I have no clue what they're doing though. So don't ask," She said.

"Shall we take a look?"

Yukina sighed. "Why not... Can't do much harm..."

_**Hiei's room –**_

"Shhhh! Someone's coming...okay, don't take this personal..."Hiei said as he changed to guy form.

Right as the door started to open Hiei started to make out with Regina. As Kurama walked in Hiei was running a hand along her thigh. Kurama cleared his throat. Hiei opened his eyes and looked up.

Hiei broke away from Regina. "What now, Fox?" He said.

"Hiei... Is there something you're not telling me?" Kurama asked, expecting the worse.

"Uhhhh... Regina meet Kurama, Kurama meet Regina. Regina is my fiancé," Hiei said.

"Okay... Not what I was expecting but... Okay. Is there anything else? Like maybe...a gender difference?" Kurama asked.

"Regina... am I a female...you would know, you have seen," Hiei said, holding back laughter.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "He is most assuredly a man. Trust me..." Regina said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Wicked in bed too..."

Kurama slowly backed out of the room. "I don't know whether to call the mental hospital or just ignore that this ever happened. In any case I have things I must attend to. Until a later day."

Yukina sat there starring at the closed door, unbelieving to what she had seen and heard. She ran down to her room in a frenzy of tears.

TBC...

ANsorry it took a long time to update but I cant use my floppy on my computer and I rarely get to use my mom's so I took advantage of the chance and updated for all you people who actually read my story.


	9. Dinner

Disclaimer-I own none of the original YYH characters. Regina is mine however.

Ch.9

_**-Hiei's room-**_

Hiei jumped off Regina. "The things I have to do to be convincing," he said, jumping off as soon as the door closed.

"He knows nothing as of yet. That's a good sign isn't it?" Regina said, sitting up and going through her bag.

Regina pulled out Hiei's dress and laid it down on the bed. Hiei locked the door.

"Okay. Here's the dress and here's the tiara. Where do you want me to put them?" Regina asked.

"Here, I'll take them," He said as he grabbed them and hid them at the back of his closet.

"After that incident is it a good idea to consider safe putting those in there?" Regina asked raising her eyebrow.

Hiei laughed. "My whole closet is a dead giveaway. I haven't met the person who would dare to dig through my stuff. When you meet them, warn me."

"Ummm… Yukina possibly? I wouldn't put it past Yusuke either…"

"True, but they don't have the key to my room. When that fact is no longer in play, I'll start to worry. How long are you going to be staying here?"

"I don't know… I work everyday this week. I suppose I could stay here until the wedding takes place… The only thing is I probably won't be here overly much. I run the tailor shop at the mall so I need to be there most of the time. I'd probably only be here after I get off work and to sleep."

Hiei nodded. "That's fine. Would you want to go to Kurama's for dinner tonight, then?"

Regina looked out the window in thought. "I suppose we could… I don't have anything else that needs to be done tonight. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. I'll call Shiori and tell her that we'll stop by for dinner." Hiei said.

**-Kurama's house-**

Shiori answered the door to invite Hiei and Regina in for supper. She smiled as Hiei introduced her to Regina. "It's a pleasure to meet someone so close to Hiei. I was beginning to think that she had few friends that knew her little secret."

Hiei smiled. "Shiori, remember… Some people cannot know until a certain day…"

Shiori gave a shocked expression. "Oh! I'm so sorry dear! I keep forgetting that he doesn't already know! Well, off to the dining room then… I'll go tell Shuichi that dinner is done."

"Shiori?"

"Yes dear?"

"He thinks Regina and I are engaged… Don't let him think anything other than that."

"Okay. Now, off to the dining room with the both of you. I'll be down shortly with Shuichi." Shiori said, shooing Hiei and Regina to the dining room.

**-The dining room-**

Kurama and Shiori entered the dining room and sat at the table where Hiei and Regina were already seated.

"Hey Hiei. What brings you here?" Kurama asked.

"I wanted to introduce Shiori to my fiancé. After all, she's the closest thing to a mother I have, unless you count Genkai." Hiei said. Kurama seemed to droop a bit.

"So it's official. You're getting married. How does this seem entirely unlike you Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. I almost figured you would be glad I had found someone to spend my life with. I guess I was mistaken."

"Hiei you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"Didn't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Boys… Please… Dinner is ready," Shiori said, immediately breaking up the argument.

No one spoke the rest of the time they were in the dining room. Kurama went straight to his room after eating. Shiori gave each of her guests a hug and Hiei a kiss on the cheek before they left.

"Be careful on your way home, Hiei dear. Shuichi told me how your sister is in a very fragile state of mind at the moment. I'll continue making plans for your wedding."

"No need to worry. I can take care of myself quite well. Thank you for all you're doing Shiori… It means so much to me," Hiei said.

"It's no problem dear. You just get going home. You and Regina are going to need a lot of rest from here on out," Shiori said, opening the door for the other two to leave.

"Bye Shiori," Regina and Hiei said simultaneously.

"Bye kids," Shiori said, watching Hiei and Regina run home.


End file.
